Oh My Love
by SesshxKagforeverandever
Summary: Kagome comes back to the past to find an amazing surprise... Lord Sesshomaru is asking... More like forcing Kagome to come with him. What could he possibly want? Where was Inuyasha during all of this? ***FIRST ONE***** I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Sneaking off

There she sat, unable to focus on one thing for too long. 'Great.' She thought. 'I probably picked that up from the stupid dog.' She thought about that more and sighed. She did miss him, a lot. He had run off with Kikyo about 3 months ago, and no one has heard from him since. She was rather heartbroken, thinking about the all good times that they had together, and how many times Inuyasha would protect her and get jealous of another guy talking to her. 'Where did those feelings go?' She pondered on the thought.

Meanwhile, Shippo, Sango and Miroku all sat by the well waiting for her to return. "Will Kagome ever come back?" Shippo questioned.

"Of course she will. Shippo you need to have faith in her." Sango encouraged.

"Yeah I know, but it's kind of nice having her around.. Don't you think?" Shippo asked.

"Well, yes. She is like a sister to me… I hope she comes back soon." Sango confessed. "She is better than having this lecherous monk around." Sango mumbled.

"I am right here ya know?" Miroku stated. "I can hear you."

"Oops, I must have missed you. Why are you so quiet? No going off and asking girls to bare your child?" Sango sneered.

"Yea. Why are you still here?" Shippo asked.

"For your information, I only have one woman in mind." Miroku quickly retorted.

Shippo looked confused. "Yea? And who would that be you lech-…. Lecha…. Lechi…. Sango what was that word again?"

Sango giggled. "Oh Shippo…. You mean lecherous? Care to share who that 'special girl' is? I would love to know."

"Eh. You don't need to know Sango…" Miroku almost ran away from the slayer and child. "I will go get some water. Be right back!"

"That man! The nerve of him! Won't tell me who this girl is!" Sango silently fumed in the clearing, praying that her sister comes back soon. Shippo hears the leaves rustling and rushes to see who it is.


	2. Searching

Shippo freezes where he is. He is afraid if he moves, the Great Lord Sesshomaru will cut his head clean off. He is not stupid, he knows the rumors about Sesshomaru and if anyone angers, annoys, or threatens him, he will cut their life short right then and there. Shippo prays to Kami that the Great Dog Demon won't notice him, and he can make a quick escape back to the group. He realizes that he went a little farther than he thought. 'Oh great. Now I will never see Kagome again.' Shippo gets ready to cry. Fortunately, for Shippo, Sesshomaru isn't on a killing spree. "Fox Demon."

Shippo jumps about 7 feet. It had been so deathly quiet and the Great Dog Demon had decided that silence is something he does NOT like. Shippo slowly looks into the golden eyes of the youkai. "Wha….. Wha…. What wou… would yo… you… wa… wan… want with… with me?" Shippo stutters, trying to be as brave as he can. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the fox youkai. "Stop stuttering. It annoyed this Sesshomaru."

"Ye.. Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo did as he was told and stopped talking all together. He can feel the Lord's aura and it's not weak at all. It's rather enormous; it's even bigger than Naraku. Shippo wonders why Sango couldn't sense it. The Lord steps forwards and Shippo prays to Kami that he won't die today. Just like that, the leaves rustled again and the Great Dog Demon is gone. Shippo mentally sighs. 'That was a close one' He thought, 'Better not get in his way again.' Shippo then runs back to Sango to wait for Kagome to return.

Lord Sesshomaru walks through Inuyasha's forest and wonders why the mutt's scent has almost vanished. There is also a smell that is very interesting; graveyard soil and clay. Right then Sesshomaru remembers that smell, it's the dead priestess Kikyo. 'Inuyasha is just like….' The thought that Sesshomaru started, didn't finish itself. He caught the scent of lavender and rain. 'I have found her.' Sesshomaru soon storms deeper into Inuyasha's forest to find what he has been looking for.

**Hey. Thanks for reading. I will try and update every week or sooner. Please review. I'm sorry if my story doesn't make sense. I'm trying to do this little story… But it's a lot of work. I don't own any Inuyasha. I hope you like it :)**


	3. Suprise!

Kagome gets her yellow bag ready for the long trip to the Feudal Era. Her mom, Kumi, stops her half way down the stairs. "Kagome, I made some lunches for Inuyasha and the rest of your friends. I also went out and bought some more bandages and ointment. I do hope you have enough for this trip." Kumi sadly smiles, wondering if this will be the last time she will see her daughter. Kagome noticed the far away look in her mother's eyes. "Mom?" Kagome questions, "I promise I will come back. I will be fine with Inuyasha protecting me." Kagome feels terrible about lying to her mother, but just to remove the sadness in her eyes. It upsets Kagome to see anyone so sad and lonely. She would love to sit down and tell her mother that Inuyasha's first love came back from the dead, and has tried to take Inuyasha away ever since. And how Inuyasha loved her and then ran off with Kikyo to who knows where. "Mother, I will be back before you know it." With a genuine smile, and a quick hug good bye, Kagome was off to the Feudal Era, but not without telling her over sensitive brother goodbye. "Souta, I love you and I will see you sooner than you can say pizza."

"Sis, you have used that trick on me so many times already… Find something else."

"Wow Souta. Love you too. Miss you baby brother!" With that Kagome ran towards the well house with Souta trailing behind her. "I'm going to get you!"

"Ha! You wish! I'm bigger than you, which means I have longer legs than you do, so I can run faster! See you soon!" With that last remark, Kagome ran into the well house, climbed over the side, and jumped in. Oblivious to what she might find next.

When Kagome came out of the well, she looked around to see if any of her friends were waiting for her. Surprised to see no one, Kagome hurled her yellow bag over the well side's and went to investigate where her friends might be. She headed in the direction of Kaede's village. She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was the mighty, cruel, cold Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Kagome started to panic. 'What could he want with me?' she thought. 'Inuyasha isn't here anymore, so he can't fight Inuyasha for the Tetsuiga.' She stood her ground and looked into those hard, cold gold eyes. "Is there any reason for his highness to visit a miko so close to a human village?" Kagome's voice was serious but had a little humorous tone to it. Sesshomaru didn't like it. "I am here for you Miko. I suggest you say my whole name with the title if you want to keep living in this human village." Kagome's heart dropped to her stomach. 'Did he really mean what he had just said? His voice held a serious tone.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Kagome's voice going up a little higher.

"I don't know Miko, but I have come for you, so let us be off." With that last remark, Sesshomaru turned and started walking in the direction opposite of Kaede's village. "Uh, Sesshomaru? You do realize that um I'm going that way," as she points to the direction of Kaede's village. "and you are going that way." Points in the opposite direction.

"Is there a problem with that Miko?" His deep voice taunting her.

"Oh course not! But unlike you I have friends and I want to see them!" Before Kagome could breath in, Sesshomaru had pinned her against a tree, his eyes in-between gold and blood red. "Miko, this Sesshomaru has plenty of friends. Also, it would be wise not to assume while with this Sesshomaru." With that, he let go of her throat but quickly grabbed on to her arm and formed his youkai cloud and left for the palace.

**Thank you for reading…. I need reviews. Yes it sounds demanding but I need to know how you guys all like it.. I will try and answer some? If you guys really want… Also, how am I doing on spelling? Are any of the names messed up? Please let me know…. Lastly, please please let me know if you like this story :) thanks! Uploading soon…. I hope :)**


	4. Sinking

Kagome doesn't know that the Lord could be so fast. She is so close to him… The last time she was close to anyone was when… Kagome tries to fight back tears, as a thousand memories flooded her mind. Some were good and some bad. Kagome keeps thinking 'where did I go wrong?' over and over again. She's soon snapped out of her trance when a familiar whooshing sound comes around the youkai clouds. 'Oh great!' Kagome mentally kicks herself. Now The Cold No heart Lord will give me up as a sacrifice to the other demon that's attacking us.' Then she hears a familiar voice, "Put Kagome down!"

Sesshomaru mentally sighs, "why is the slayer and monk here?' He felt Kagome stiffen just before the slayer called to put Kagome down. After that, Kagome relaxed and almost wanted to get let off of the youkai cloud. "Miko, I suggest you tell your accompanists to stop attacking this Sesshomaru or things will start to quiet down very soon." Sesshomaru's tone left no argument. Kagome did was she was told, "Sango, could you please stop attacking Sesshomaru? I will try and return to you as soon as possible! I promise!" Kagome yelled above the wind. "NO!" Sango would not hear it. "Sesshomaru! You aren't taking Kagome anywhere… and THAT'S FINAL" With her last remark, Sango screamed "HIRAIKOTSU" aiming for Sesshomaru's back. "SESSHOMARU! WATCH OUT!" Kagome tried to move him but he wouldn't' budge. "Sesshomaru if we don't move you and I will be dead. I suggest you move your precious ass before both of us die!" Sesshomaru moved out of the way in time, but got in the way when it was coming back. Hitting Kagome in the back, she screamed and let go of Sesshomaru. 'So this is the way I will die?' With that thought dying kagome closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

_**Woa! What will happen? Find out next time… just kidding'. But seriously, I will be posting either more or less depending on the day... I have a book for school I have to read…. Very boring... But hey might get some ideas? Haha I doubt it… alright will review and I might post early! **_


	5. Saved

Kagome felt all the air exit her body, her eyes watering, and her mind daring to shut down. She kept falling down and down. She squeezed her eyes harder and finally let her mind go into a state of unconscious. She didn't feel soft, warm hands wrap themselves around her small figure, the small grunt that slipped out when they landed on the ground, the warm ember eyes of the man she fell in love with for so long, nor the bright red robe that was made up of the fire rat.

"Inu... Yasha?" Shippo stuttered. Sango and Miroku could see the pained look in his eyes as he look at Kagome in his arms. He only wished that she had not suffered too bad when he left. His whole body showed the emotions he was feeling. As for Sesshomaru, he was one furious youkai. "Halfbreed, I suggest you deliver your miko to my palace in 3 days time. If you and your companions fail, I will have to come and get her. Inform her when she wakes up." Sesshomaru flew off in the direction of West. As for Inuyasha's group, everyone stared at Inuyasha, who magically appeared out of thin air. "Where the hell have you been?!" Sango screamed.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I had to finish some things with Ki-"

"The dead priestess that is made up of clay and graveyard soil? The one that wanted Kagome dead and you in hell? Man you have got some nerve showing your face here."

"Sango you know that I didn't mean to hurt Kagome. You and I both know that Kagome can handle herself and get over the-"

"EXCUSE ME? You lame excuse for a halfbreed… I was just thinking you had this huge, big heart for humans, but I guess I was wrong. You are just like Kikyo! Leave before I kill you!"

"Sango, my dear, I don't think that is going to be necessary." As soon as the monk had said that, the dead priestess walked out of the trees into the clearing where she say Inuyasha holding Kagome. "So, you leave and go for the bitch? Interesting."

"Oh, don't you even start with this you clay pot! Maybe if we hit a village we could sell you for some money… See where that gets us." Sango smirked at Kikyo's face. Miroku was getting weary of this whole situation and Shippo didn't really know what was going on.

"Mmm. Why is everybody yelling? My head already hurts you don't have to make it worst…" Everybody just stopped and stared at the bundle in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, that is my name. Uh you guys are acting like I'm dead." Kagome replied without opening her eyes. "Can we go somewhere without so much light?!" Inuyasha immediately was confused. 'Did she even realize whose arms she was in? Was she okay with it? Had she accepted it?' A million thoughts ran through Inuyasha's mind. "Eh, Kags do you know who is got you right now?" With that question Kagome's eyes snapped open. Midnight blue met warm golden. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. 'Her eyes hold so much pain.' Kagome tried to understand the situation. 'Why had Inuyasha come back? Why was he holding? Where had Sesshomaru gone?' "Hey Inuyasha." Like they have talked to each other every day. "How have you been?" Inuyasha didn't understand what had just happened. "I'm good Kags. Uh shouldn't you be mad at me?"

Kagome softly giggled, "Yeah, I should be beyond furious. But I'm really not. You went your way and I went mine." Kind of. Both looked up at Kikyo who almost blew her head off. "EXCUSE ME HERE… BUT AM I CHOPPED LIVER?! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME AND HAVE YOUR OWN CONVERSATION AS IF I WASN'T EVEN HERE! INUYASHA YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" With that promise, Kikyo stomped off into the forest.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha… I should have known you brought the pot around." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah Kags. Don't ya know I was planning on selling her at the next village we went to." Inwardly smirking, Inuyasha looked over to where Sango was fuming. "Hey you good for nothing jerk! I came up with that!"

"The early bird gets the worm."

"Uh! Inuyasha you are so glad you have Kagome in your arms or I would rip you limb from limb."

"Sango! Could you take about five…. Hundred chill pills for me? I totally understand why you are mad at Inuyasha but it doesn't have to be that way. Think of it this way; something bad happens in your life. You have five seconds to forgive, forget, control yourself, or prevent yourself from hurting other people. That I kind of had to do with Yash. No offense to you."

Inuyasha smiled. "None taken."

"Okay, now if you wouldn't mind… could you put me down? Not that its not comfy its just that I'm kind of tired. Not of you-"

"Kagome, calm down. Don't worry. I have no offenses taken." He gave her a genuine smiled and set Kagome on her feet.

That evening, the group was eating around the campfire when Inuyasha remembered something. "Eh, Kags? Were you awake for what Sesshomaru said?" Inuyasha regretted even bringing up his older brother.

"AND WHY SHOULD I CARE?" Kagome screamed. "HE KIDNAPPED ME THEN LEFT WHO KNOWS WHERE! STUPID MR. EGO YOUKAI!"

"Kagome, I totally understand why you're mad but could you not try and scream? My ears hurt."

"Hehe sorry Yash. I didn't mean to freak out like that… He just is annoying and expects everyone to bow down to him. For one, I am NOT bowing down to him."

"Look, he said we have 3 days to return you to his palace or else he will come and get you."

"Did he say why he wanted me? I know I'm so hot and all but come on!"

"Lady Kagome, I don't think hot is the right word." SMACK

Kagome looked over to find Sango's hiraikotsu embedded into Miroku's face. Shippo mentally sighed, 'He will never listen.'

"Well thank you for saving me! Sango I don't know what I could do without you!"

"Hey! What about the monk that sense his presence?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Miroku. Shippo are you tired?"

"Yeah. Could I sleep with you?"

"Sure thing! Good night Inuyasha."

"Night Kagome." Inuyasha watched as Kagome took her sleeping bag out and put in on the ground. He watched Shippo climb in there with her and settle down. 'I shouldn't of left you Kagome. Now what are you going to do?'

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU FOR READING ANOTHER CHAPTER! YOU ARE AWESOME! OOO WHAT IS SESSHOMARU GOING TO DO WITH KAGOME?! FIND OUT… MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY ITS BORING… GOT TO GET THESE THINGS SAID… AND WHAT OF KIKYO?! WOA! INUYASHA WATCH OUT! REVIEW! ABOUT THE CHAPTERS… DO YOU SEE A PATTERN? COMMENT IN THE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	6. Stolen

Inuyasha is always the first to wake every morning and patrol his "lands." That is one thing that Inuyasha will always envy his older brother. Because he has land, a huge castle and everybody bows down to him. With Inuyasha everyone makes fun of him for being a half demon… except Kagome. She has always been accepting of him, Jeniji, and even Sesshomaru. Kagome has a pure heart, unlike Kikyo. She is filled with so much hatred and resentment. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even sense that everybody had woken up and was already packing their things up. "So Inuyasha… Which way is Sesshomaru's castle?"

"Which way do you think wench?"

"Inuyasha… Sit boy."

"Ehgrbrwp."

"Kagome, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"That was harsh?! Oh you should see when I found out that he went with Kikyo… Man that was a great little show."

"Kags? Could we talk about something else? I'm kinda not in the mood to talk about her."

"Oh, sorry Yash… Do you really want to give me up to your older brother?"

"Well. I dunno… you do get annoying sometimes-"

"Uh… RUDE! So do you!"

"Hey. You know I was only joking… Kagome."

"Inuyasha! You used her full name!" Shippo's high pitch voice piped up.

"No kidding. I always thought that nickname was quite fitting for Lady Kagome."

"Shut it monk. Before I shut it for you."

"Alright guys. Let us just travel West and see if Sesshomaru's castle is anywhere around where we are traveling."

"Uh, Kagome? His palace is at least 3 if not more days from where we are."

"Well then I guess we better start walking."

The group traveled with the half demon in front, Kagome, Shippo, Sango in the middle, and the lecherous monk bringing up the back.

They have been traveling for about 2 ½ days and still no sign of the Western palace. They were just coming up on a village right before sunset when Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Aye! What are you stopping for wench? The village is just up ahead!"

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything… out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah. That damn wolf."

"Ugh! I really don't want to deal with him today! Could you distract him so we can go to the village?"

"Oy! Why do I have to do all the work?!"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you!" With a sigh, Kagome cheered with excitement and headed in the direction of the village. Just as they disappeared over the hill, Koga showed up in search of 'his woman.' "Hey mangy dog, where's Kagome?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Because you reeked of her scent… You have been around her more, haven't you?"

"None of you damn business! Now leave before I hurt you."

"Inuyasha is that any way to address the soon-to-be Lord of the North?" a silky, baritone voice interrupted.

"Gah! Sesshomaru leave before I take your head off too."

"I don't know little brother… You swing that sword around like a tree branch. I have no idea what Father was thinking when he gave you such a dangerous sword." Humor seeped through his words.

"Sesshomaru go back to your lands and your palace with all our god damned servants and your ward. Maybe she will ease your pained heart."

"Oh? Inuyasha I sense some jealousy in those words… What little brother? Are you jealous of me?"

"Not a chance!"

"Well you soon will be, once I have your miko with me."

"What?! Inuyasha you let this bastard take Kagome?!"

"Koga you aren't helping the situation! Just go back to your home before I kick ya there myself!"

"You mangy dog! I want my Kagome! You touch her and I will come after you and kill you myself!"

"Keh! Whatever… Coward." Koga left North back to his lands with that last comment lingering, while the two brothers argued.

"You are such a child when it comes to your miko… I would love to know what is bothering you."

"None of your business. I'm sure you already have enough without sticking your nose in my life. Kagome is in the village towards the West. Take her when she is sleeping to minimize the commotion and don't tassel her too much in her sleep because she tends to be a light sleeper. I will explain to the others. Sesshomaru nodded and headed towards the village that Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were staying. Just like his little brother instructed him, he waited til the darkest part of the night to make his move. He smelled the air, and sure enough Kagome was in this village. He didn't have to walk far before being engulfed by the scent of lavender and rain. 'This is it!' With one fluid movement, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and was out of the hut and on his way to the palace in no time. 'Finally!' With that last thought Sesshomaru headed towards the West. But what he didn't sense was two red eyes watching him from outside the hut.

**HI! SORRY IT'S NOT AS INTERESTING AS SOME OF THE OTHER STORIES YOU'RE READING.. BUT I'm TRYING. WISH ME LUCK! I MIGHT TO GO THE CITY THURSDAY! WHOOP WHOOP. REVIEW! **


	7. Sad

"KAGOME IS WHERE?!" Sango almost boiled over, "YOU LET WHO TAKE HER?!"

"Calm down would ya? You're gonna wake up all the villages around us."

"But Inuyasha, what would Koga want with Lady Kagome? I thought he had a mate." Inuyasha started to panic. How could he of been so stupid. '_Think of something fast_._'_ "Err… That's what you THOUGHT. That's not what is TRUE." Inuyasha inwardly patted himself on the back. "Oh? So they are rumors? Nothing-"

"CAN WE GET BACK ON THE SUBJECT OF KAGOME?!"

"Sango my dear, I'm sure she is fine. Koga treats her likes she's a princess every time he visits. I'm sure she's a queen by now if she's on his lands."

"But I miss her! I'm so worried about her. Inuyasha if I find out that she is dead or something has happened to her…. You won't be giving any women children after I'm done with you." Sango's twin tailed demon cat meowed in agreement. What everyone didn't know is that Kilala had seen the whole thing; From Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru's fight, to Sesshomaru "kidnapping" Kagome. Kilala kept a stern eye on Inuyasha.

"Okay since Sango has calmed down and there is nothing left to do in the village… Why don't we start looking for Naraku?"

"WITHOUT KAGOME INUYASHA DO YOU REALIZE HOW BLIND YOU ARE? I mean you already can't see anyways. YOU'RE DELUSIONAL IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN FIND NARAKU WITHOUT KAGOME!" Inuyasha pondered on that thought for a while. Maybe Sango was right. Maybe giving Kagome to Sesshomaru was a bad idea. '_It couldn't have been_,' he thought. '_Then when would I be able to see Kikyo with Kagome being all clingy?_ _ Maybe he could get Kikyo to join the group since Kagome isn't in the group anymore._' His thoughts were interrupted by the fox demon. "Hey Inuyasha, do you ever think we could get Kagome back from Koga?" Inuyasha's stomach dropped.

"Hey Shippo that is quite a clever idea… Don't you think Sango?"

"Yes, sure is!"

"Well… how about we leave in the morning? You humans need your sleep. So set up camp and I will scout around." Inuyasha ran into the forest.

Kagome awoke to light footsteps running outside. She inwardly groaned. '_Why is Shippo running around?_' She heard another pair of footsteps then another, and soon after that 7 people were running along the wooden floor- Wait, wooden floors? Kagome shot straight up in her bed. As her eyes snapped open she wanted to pinch herself… '_This has to be a dream._' All around her was gold. The walls, the trimming, and the borders were a luscious honey colored. She inwardly cursed. '_This color reminds me of…_' She stopped herself. "HE doesn't love me." She reminded herself out loud. After she had said that, she panicked. '_What if someone heard me say that?!_' She soon found out when she heard voices from the opposite side of the door. "Can Rin go in and she if Lady Kagome is awake?" a silky, baritone voice answered her, "No Rin, we must wait for her to awake and come out of her room."

"But Rin doesn't want to wait!"

"Rin," the silky voice got deeper, "you do not raise your voice in this palace. You already know that."

"Rin knows. She was hoping it would awaken Lady Kagome."

'_Oh geez,' _Kagome thought. '_She never changes.' _With a smile on her face, and a curiosity bubbling in her stomach Kagome got out of the big bed and made her way to the door. _'Funny,' _She thought,_ 'I don't remember changing my outfit; it's much more comfortable than usually.' _ She looked down to see a beautiful white kimono with a light blue belt wrapped around her waist. _'Whoa! This is high class… I wonder who the owner of this place is…'_ Her curiosity got the best of her. When she opened the door she was surprised to see the one person she would never encounter unless Inuyasha was with her.

Inuyasha hasn't been so nervous in his entire life. Today, his group will being traveling up to the Northern Lands to Koga's kingdom to see how Kagome was. Inuyasha inwardly groaned. '_I will get beaten by Sango if she finds out…'_ A brilliant idea popped into Inuyasha's head and he raced off to gather things he would need for his plan. A lingering thought kept popping up in his mind. '_She won't find out.'_ A smirk formed on his face as he raced through the forest.

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's mind was racing. '_I didn't expect that to happen. Weird. What would Sesshomaru want with me?' _Then anger overtook her thoughts, '_How could this happen?! Where the hell is Inuyasha?! The next time I see him; he will be going to the center of the earth with how many sits I say!'_

"Miko, I suggest you control your emotions." Was all Sesshomaru said to anger Kagome even more.

"EXCUSE ME? You will not order me around like this! I want Inuyasha and Sango and Shippo and Miroku and Kilala! Why have you taken me?! I want an explanation and I want it now!"

"Miko, my explanation is simple. Inuyasha has passed on."

Kagome stood star struck for a couple of minutes. '_How could he be dead… if he's dead then all her other friends must... '_ Raindrops gathered in ocean, waiting to be let free. "Sesshomaru, how could this happen? Did anyone survive? What about Shippo… and Sango?" her voice trailed off. She couldn't continue not like this. With one swift motion she backed up, closed the door, turned around and went back to her bed. She climbed underneath the covers and cried her heart out. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was outside the door listening to all her crying and sobbing. He could smell salt, and it seems like it never ended. Finally, when it did end, Sesshomaru was relieved.

**You should not hurt priestess like that. She was stressed.**

'_I don't care what you think. I did what I had to.'_

With that final thought, Sesshomaru caged his beast back into his cage. '_I should probably tell Inuyasha about the update.' _Sesshomaru walked out to the gardens and formed his youkai cloud and flew off in the direction where Inuyasha's group was…. Or so he thought.

******REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK. ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT STORY, ASK ME QUESTIONS, RANDOM QUESTIONS TOO. PLEASE? THANKS! OH AND TELL ME HOW THIS STORY IS GOING…. OH? WHERE IS SESSHOMARU GOING TO DO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN. I HOPE SOME PEOPLE HAVE A GOOD SCHOOL YEAR!******


End file.
